


Cliché?

by concilium



Series: Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [2]
Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad and Happy, sarah would be the cutest mom, you have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concilium/pseuds/concilium
Summary: Sarah daydreams about reader
Relationships: Sarah Paulson/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Paulson/READER, Sarah Paulson/You
Series: Journal | Sarah Paulson and characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cliché?

_Sarah’s point of view_

_I looked at Y/N as she slept, looking effortlessly beautiful. More freckles came to my view when she moved in her sleep, and her red hair scattered on the pillow shone as the sun hit it._

_Y/N opened her eyes and found me staring. A lazy smile laid on her lips. “Morning, love.” She said softly, and I leaned to kiss her forehead. “Good morning.”_

~

_“Look at me baby, come on!” Y/N insisted, holding the camera in her hands. I shook my head. “Sar... Please. This is important!”_

_“For what?” I sighed, my back facing her as I swayed my legs in the small stream. “It’s important to me.” She said._

_I sighed, and of course I turned around, giving her my best smile as she snapped a picture._

~

_“I’ve never been a fan of cliche, even though I make money playing some of them,” I chuckled, “but I thought happy endings and true love only happened in movies. I had all my life sorted when I was in front of a camera. Then you came to my life, and picked a sappy movie in our first date... But this is better than any movie, than any play... This is better than anything. You, Y/N Y/LN, made of my life the most beautiful and sappy cliche and I never want it to end. I love you, and I promise you I'll never stop doing it.” She tried not to sob as I slipped the wedding ring through her finger._

~

_“Sar... Wake up...” Y/N said, running her fingers through my hair. I've been filming until 2 in the morning, and I had to go back at 10. The only thing I wanted right now was to sleep._

_Y/N and I haven't been sharing much time together lately, I was busy filming the second season of American Horror Story and she was working non-stop for the release of her short film._

_“Please, I know you're tired but I really need to tell you something.” I was listening to her all the way, I thought she just wanted to hang out for a while before we had to go. Not that I didn't want to, but I was really tired._

_“What is it?” I groaned, turning to her side with my eyes still closed. I heard her sigh and then she spoke softly. “I’m pregnant.”_

_My eyes were wide open by then, staring into Y/N’s brown hues. We have been trying for so long, I thought this time wouldn't do any difference and I was scared that it was just a dream._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I’m pregnant. Our baby has been growing for six weeks so far.” She said softly._

_My eyes filled with tears and so did hers, and we leaned closer to share a deep, mind-blowing kiss._

“Mom!?” Catharine shouted at me, making me blink twice as I snapped out of my trance. “What’s going on in that head, huh?”

“Nothing, baby.” Quick note, she wasn't a baby anymore. She was a beautiful teenager already, sleeping through my fingers each day.

“Tell me.”

“You look _exactly_ like her.” Catharine’s face softened, and I wiped a few tears away from my cheeks. “C’mon, let me braid your hair before you go.” I said, and she didn’t refuse.

“I love you, mom.” She said in a low voice while I braided her red hair.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work previously posted on Wattpad as -concilium


End file.
